Breath on me Draco!
by Clemseth
Summary: Draco attend son amant dans ue boite de nuit sans se douter de ce qu'il lui réserve...


_(ndlr: voir la vidéo de Yanis Marchall, Breathe on me.)_

Le son était fort, trop fort, vibrant dans chacun de ses muscles fins. Devant lui se mouvait une marée humaine, avide de musique et de contacts, s'enivrant du souffle des danseurs. Draco observait la scène avec un certain détachement, un verre à la main, dans la pénombre de la boite ses cheveux et ses yeux perçaient l'obscurité. Non, son compagnon ne viendrait probablement pas se soir, et pourtant il lui avait donné sa parole. Le blond s'impatientait , il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de boite, et combien de fois il y avait été traîné...

Le rythme changea, plus languissant, en short moulant noir et débardeur blanc, un danseur s'avança.

 _It's so hot in here_

L'homme était brun, mince et perché sur des talons aiguilles, et dardait la salle de son regard absinthe.

 _Oh, it's hot and I need some air._

Debout sous la lumière, il balançait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, la langue perçant ses lèvres pourpres.

 _oh boy, don't stop 'cos i'm halfway there_

Draco commençait à avoir, comme le disait les paroles, très chaud, les yeux fixés sur le danseur qui se languissait sur la fraîcheur du sol de la scène, se mouvant en creusant le dos et imposant à son corps des angles presque insoutenables.

 _it's not complicated, we're just syncopated  
_ _we can read each other's minds._  
Contre le bar il haletait, face à l'invitation de débauche et envoûté par ses pupilles vertes enflammées.

 _one love united  
_ _two bodies synchronising  
_ _don't even need to touch me_

Le brun passa sa main entre ses cuisses et Draco frissonna violemment, heureusement tout le monde était trop concentré sur la danse pour voir l'état du blond qui se consumait devant le spectacle .

 _baby, just  
_ _Breathe on me, yeah, oh baby  
_ _just, breathe on me.  
_ Jaugé sur ses talons, il mimait l'acte sexuel, les sourcils froncés, le visage et le corps torturés entre la douleur fine et le plaisir transcendant pourtant feints.

 _we don't need to touch, just  
_ _breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me), oh baby  
_ _just, breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me)  
_ _we don't need to touch  
_ _just breathe  
_ _Monogamy is the way to go  
_ _just put your lips together and blow_  
La musique baissa, sur scène il regardait dans le fond de la salle. Le blond se noyait au fond de ses yeux et essayait de lui projeter toute la tension qu'il ressentait.

"Messieurs, c'était le dernier show de notre danseur favoris! Ne le retenez pas il est bien décidé à rentrer dans les rangs. Et bien adieu beau gosse et reviens nous de temps en temps" s'exclama le présentateur/diva.

"ça ne risque pas" répondit le brun en tirant la langue.

Draco se retourna contre le bar, cherchant à redescendre des nuages où l'avait projeté l'éphèbe au regard de braise. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque.

"Je t'ai manqué beau blond? tu as aimé ma surprise?"

Il se retourna, soudainement plongé dans les orbes vertes.

"Tu sais pas ce que j'ai envie de te faire là maintenant, tout de suite."

Le ton était froid, presque brusque. Le brun souris en voyant les tentatives de Draco pour reprendre contenance, il connaissait l'effet qu'il faisait sur son compagnon. Il s'approcha narquoisement des lèvres du blond, sans lui donner de contact. Les yeux à demi-clos, Draco brûlait de frustration.

"Huum, je prend toujours ce que je veux, 'Ry."

Et le blond se jeta sur les lèvres du danseur, les mordants et les caressants, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche du brun, ce que son amant lui permit immédiatement. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, soupirant du peu de plaisir qu'autorisaient leurs vêtements.

"Rentrons Harry, ou je te prends ici et maintenant"

Harry Potter souris avant de transplaner, en se disant qu'il n'allait probablement pas regretter cette soirée.

Un grand merci à Milie Sleepy une bêta du tonnerre doublé d'un virulent atome crochu et je tiens transmettre mon amour pour Yanis Marchall (qui j'espère ne lira jamais ce torchon!) 


End file.
